The Love Between Guardians
by Tamaki-chan and Kotomi-chan
Summary: Hiiro no Kakera- a Yaoi follows the day to day lives of the five guardians, Takuma, Mahiro, Yuuichi, Shinji, and Oomi. There will be love made, love lost, friendships tested, and the most unlikely of characters brought together in this epic love story.
1. Chapter 1

Hiiro no Kakera- The Love Between Guardians

~Morning

Yuuichi was waiting at the usual morning meeting spot; the huge, old oak with the big, relaxing shadow that Yuuichi desperately needed on days like this- days when the others were late.

After waiting a few minutes, Takuma and Mahiro came strolling around the corner, talking and laughing without a care in the world. When Yuuichi noticed them, he let out a small sigh and approached them_. "Why do they always look so happy together? What is Mahiro to Takuma?"_ Yuuichi thought to himself, shaking his head.

"You're late, as always," he said heaving another, heavier sigh.

Mahiro gave Yuuichi a light punch on the shoulder and said, with a sly expression, "Hey, don't be so serious! We'll make it in time! Besides, Takuma and I were having so much fun, we sort of lost track of time. Ne, Takuma?"

"Oh, yeah! Senpai cracked some really funny jokes and-"

Yuuichi interrupted Takuma with a cough and glanced at his watch.

"Well, if we're gonna make it to class, we don't really have time to stand here and talk about Mahiro and his jokes all day, do we?" he snapped. Yuuichi was more irritated than usual, and he knew exactly why.

He figured Mahiro did, too.

Shinji had been away for some time and, since he had only come back the evening before, he wasn't used to such early mornings. So, naturally, he had overslept. Shinji jumped up out of bed and got himself ready for school in a blur; he was prepared to run the whole way. He knew he didn't have much time so he decided to take a shortcut through the woods.

When he reached the forests edge, he paused for a second. He had never really liked dark places, especially when he was alone, but he took a deep breath and broke into a swift run so he could make it in time for his first class.

After a minute or two he thought he heard something and slowed.

He shook his head slightly and said, "N-no. It's just my imagination! I need to hurry or I'll really be late!" He took off in the direction of the school again.

Soon he began to hear low, echoing voices around him, which made him stop dead in his tracks. It sent chills down his spine.

"H-hello? I-is someone there?" His voice shook with fear.

He heard the voices getting closer, growing clearer with every passing moment. His mind was screaming one word: "RUN!"

He took off, running in earnest- even faster than when he thought he'd be late for his first day of school. Even with his incredible speed, the voices grew closer and closer still. Soon he was surrounded by glowing red eyes set in huge black masses.

Shinji knew immediately that he was surrounded by the drowned gods he had trained so hard to ward off. He knew how dangerous they were and though he was shocked, he wouldn't let himself feel afraid. He would show no weakness. So, he straightened himself and put on his bravest face.

"Go away, o-or else!" He had tried to sound resolute but his voice shook again. Even though he had tried his best, the fallen gods didn't back off an inch; they just continued to come closer and closer.

Shinji soon found himself with only a few centimeters of space between himself and the gods. His knees buckled; the stress and fear was too much for him. He fell to the ground in a total state of shock.

The gods converged on Shinji's crumpled form, growing louder with excitement. They would be upon him any moment. It took everything he had to close his eyes and let out a blood curdling scream.

Just then-

*SWOOSH*

A man jumped into the mass, landing in front of Shinji, protecting him. It was Kutani Ryou.

"Why don't you guys pick on someone your own size, huh?"

*Whoosh* *WHACK*

Ryou managed to fight all the drowned gods off and they soon retreated.

As he walked back to Shinji, he said, "Hey, you okay there?"

Shinji was still in shock and was unable to utter a single sound, let alone move a muscle on his own. Just as Ryou helped him to his feet, everything went black.

"H-hey!" Ryou caught Shinji as he fainted. "Oi! You alright?"

Ryou tried for several minutes to bring Shinji back to consciousness. Only after several failed attempts, he finally opened his eyes.

After a second, Shinji remembered the situation and clung to Ryou, burying his face into his chest.

"Hey, I sent them away. It wasn't easy, but they're gone. You're safe. You can relax now."

Shinji tried to remember what had happened after Ryou had gotten there. After a second, the realization came to him. He had fainted. He remembered the terror had taken over and he had collapsed under its weight.

Just as he remembered, he heard, "Uhh, kid? You can let go now, you know."

Shinji then had a second realization; not only did he faint, which was embarrassing enough; he had fallen right into Ryou's arms and had clung to him (a man) on top of that!

He quickly released his grip on Ryou and took a step back; his cheeks flushed a bright red.

"I-I'm so sorry! I mean…. Thank you… For saving me," Shinji stammered, looking away, his cheeks still a brilliant shade of red.

When he saw Shinji's expression, Ryou's own cheeks flushed slightly, without him realizing it.

"Oh, uh, no problem, kid. I heard those things and figured I had to get rid of them anyway, so…" Ryou muttered, scratching his head. "What were you doing running in the woods anyway? Shorties like you shouldn't be out here alone."

"Well," Shinji started sheepishly, "I overslept this morning and had to take this shortcut to make it to sch-"

As he said this, Shinji had glanced at his watch. He was already late!

"OH, NO!" I'm already l-" he tried to take off again, but lost his footing and started to fall. Ryou reached out instinctively to catch him and sighed.

"Listen, being late isn't the biggest deal. I always come to class late and besides-" he said as he pulled Shinji to his feet. "You just got over a fainting spell. I can't be there to catch you every time you do something reckless or stupid!" Ryou yelled a little more harshly than he had meant to. Why was he getting so worked up? He didn't understand why, but he knew he couldn't leave this kid alone.

"S-sorry!" Shinji said, flustered. Then he looked at Ryou and smiled. "Thank you, again. For everything. You really did save me."

With shocked eyes, Ryou looked away to hide the slight blush that had crept back onto his face.

"C'mon, Shorty. I'll walk with you through the woods, I guess," he muttered.

"Thanks!" Shinji exclaimed enthusiastically, running to Ryou's side

So, the two started off toward the school together. While Shinji felt a lot safer now that Ryou was with him, Ryou kept sneaking glances at Shinji. He had a goofy looking smile plastered on his boyish face the whole way.

Each time Ryou looked, he let out a sigh.

"What did I just get myself into?" Ryou's thoughts and feelings were so jumbled, it scared him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In class-

Yuuichi was, surprisingly, not paying attention at all to Sensei's words. He was lost in his own thoughts.

"Mahiro…. Why does he have to be around Takuma all the time? How he makes him smile, how he touches him so casually, it makes me want to just…!" He had clenched his fists on the desk.

He realized what he was doing and shook his head.

"What am I thinking?! This isn't me at all! But… Takuma, you always look so happy with him. Could it be that… Maybe…?"

Mahiro was, as usual, spacing out. With his eyes pointed out the window, he was lost in thoughts of Takuma as well.

"I wonder how Takuma is doing… Is his class as boring as mine? Heh. Yuuichi… Why is he always so serious?! It's so annoying! He always interrupts me and Takuma every time we're having fun!"

"I can't do anything about it, though. To hurt Yuuichi is to hurt Takuma and I just couldn't do that! Because I'm… For me, he is…"

For the first time, Mahiro snapped back to reality. As he stared out the window he caught sight of something he couldn't believe.

It was Inukai Shinji, the youngest of the five guardians. Shinji had been away for a long time, training and refining his skills.

"Shinji…." Mahiro said to himself. In the midst of his shock, Mahiro almost didn't see that Shinji wasn't alone. The shock of seeing his friend after so long was nothing compared to the shock he was about to receive.

Shinji was walking side by side with the infamous Kutani Ryou, the sly dog none of the other guardians liked, nor trusted.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

The whole classed turned to stare at Mahiro. He didn't even notice; he couldn't take his eyes off the two outside.

Yuuichi, who sat behind Mahiro, was brought out of his reverie by Mahiro's sudden outburst. His eyes followed the baka's and Yuuichi couldn't help but drop his jaw at the sight of their friend, their missing piece. The joy of seeing him again was marred by the dog standing next to him.

They both had so many question but they were, for once, at a complete loss for words.

Annoyed at the interruption Sensei walked between the two and shouted at them.

"PAY ATTENTION!"

Hearing the commotion inside the building, Ryou's ears twitched instinctively. He glanced in the direction of the classroom and saw the two staring at him, dumbfounded. He shot them a cold, smug look before he turned and walked in the opposite direction, leaving a confused Shinji behind to wonder what had just happened.

~Lunchtime- The roof

When Mahiro and Yuuichi got to the roof for lunch, Takuma was already there waiting for them. They wasted no time in telling him what they had witnessed.

"Ehhh? Shinji is back?!" Takuma exclaimed, unable to hide his excited smile.

Both Mahiro and Yuuichi couldn't help but stare at Takuma's beautiful, smiling face. When they realized he was waiting for them to continue, they both snapped out of it.

Mahiro was the first to speak up. "Yeah, he is! I saw him outside the school last period! Isn't it great?!" He asked excitedly.

The three nodded happily in agreement until Yuuichi remembered something else.

"What about the other part, Mahiro?" He asked.

"Other part?" Mahiro was confused.

Yuuichi sighed and said, "I'm not surprised a baka like you forgot such an important part of the incident."

Mahiro stood, his fists clenched in anger.

"Huhhh?! Why don't you say that again?!"

Yuuichi stood, calm and collected with his arms folded. "You heard me. Only an idiot would forget something so important."

Mahiro converged on Yuuichi; both had a look so dark, you could almost see bolts of lightning flashing between them. Just as things were about to really heat up, Takuma jumped between them, facing Mahiro. He placed his hands on Mahiro's chest and pushed him back to stop things from escalating.

Yuuichi was grateful that Takuma was currently facing away from him. He was sure his face would give his feelings away. He stared coldly into Mahiro's face. Mahiro, in turn stared back at Yuuichi with a smug look, as if to mock him. Yuuichi couldn't stand it. Who did Mahiro think he was? More importantly, who is he to Takuma? The questions spinning around in Yuuichi's head were driving him insane.

He finally snapped. He quickly grabbed Takuma's arm; anything to get him to stop touching Mahiro. When he realized what he had done, Yuuichi let go almost instantly, before Takuma could even react. What was he doing? How could he lose control of himself like that? Did Takuma see the face he had made? He didn't know, so he hung his head in shame.

"Hey, now! Chill out, na? What's happened that's so important?" Takuma said with a look caught somewhere between annoyance and confusion.

"I saw that Kutani Ryou!" Mahiro finally remembered.

Takuma's brow furrowed in confusion. "Ryou? The loner dog that never comes to class? So what?"

"He was with Shinji! From the looks of it, they came here together!"

Takuma was just as shocked as the other two had been.

Just as Mahiro had finished speaking, the door to the roof opened and Shinji appeared, smiling bashfully, bento in hand.

"Hi, guys! Hisashiburi! I'm so happy to see you all again!" Shinji exclaimed, smiling brightly.

The three guardians gathered around Shinji to greet him, all grateful for the lightening in the mood. They were all so happy to see their friend again.

As they sat down to enjoy their lunch, Mahiro grew impatient. He suddenly asked the question they all wanted answered.

"So, Shinji," he began. "What were you doing with Kutani Ryou?"

All eyes turned in Shinji's direction, making him fidget in his seat.

"Ehhh? D-did you all see that?!"

Mahiro and Yuuichi nodded in unison.

When Shinji thought back on that morning his heart started to flutter. "I woke up late," He started nervously. "I decided to take the shortcut through the woods, since I'd be late otherwise. I was running and before I knew it I was surrounded by drowned gods. I was about to be taken when Ryou jumped out and sent them away. Apparently, I fainted after that because the next thing I knew I was waking up on the ground." Shinji fibbed on that last part. There's no way these guys would understand.

Mahiro couldn't help but laugh. "Haha! Yeah. I bet seeing Ryou's face so suddenly was both shocking and scary!"

Mahiro's words shocked Shinji.

"Th- that's not true! He saved me! He didn't leave my side until I came to. He made me feel so safe…" He let the words trail off, knowing how they would sound.

Mahiro spoke up again. "So, what? He's your knight in shining armor, then? Coming to rescue the fair maiden?"

The three all laughed quietly and Shinji couldn't stand it anymore. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes but they quickly disappeared when he suddenly stood and slammed his fists on the table. It cracked under his strength splintering the wood. His hands were bleeding and they both had shards of wood stuck in them. He was so angry. Why were they being like this?

Shinji quickly turned and ran through the open door. He wouldn't let them see the tears that had brimmed over, flowing like a waterfall down his cheeks.

The three were left behind, both confused and ashamed at their behavior; their laughter had hurt their friend. They had made Shinji, who had only just returned, run off, crying. They would have to find him later and apologize.

"RINNNGGGGG"

"Ah, it's the bell! Takuma, Yuuichi, let's go!" Mahiro said running through the open door without waiting for either of them.

Yuuichi, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to talk to Takuma, needed to stop him. They were finally alone, after all. As Takuma turned to leave, Yuuichi grabbed the sleeve of his uniform jacket.

"Matte, Takuma." It was all he could manage.

Takuma turned, a bit surprised, and said, "Nani? Can we make this quick? We don't want to be late to class, hehe."

Yuuichi gulped. It was now or never. He took a deep breath and began.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Huh? What for?" Takuma asked, perplexed by the sudden apology.

"Well I…. I've been losing my temper a lot recently and not really being my usual, calm self, and…" His rushed words trailed off. He was so nervous that his hands shook.

Takuma sighed and went to sit on the bench next to Yuuichi.

"Senpai, I know you and Mahiro might not be the best of friends, but you do get along well. You may have your problems with each other but," he paused to place a warm hand on Yuuichi's shoulder. "It's nothing you need to apologize for," he said with a brilliant smile.

Yuuichi was almost at his limit. He didn't know how much longer he could hold himself back. Takuma was being so understanding, so loving. He was being, well, Takuma.

"To be honest, something is bothering me," Yuuichi said in a low voice. His throat was so dry from the nerves, he couldn't manage hardly any volume.

Takuma tilted his head to one side like a confused puppy. "Nani?" he whispered, worriedly.

"I…" Yuuichi was so frustrated with himself, he couldn't stand it.

"Senpai, you know you are very important to me, don't you? If anything is on your mind, please tell me." His words were soft and low, like a gentle light that warmed Yuuichi's whole heart.

He couldn't take it anymore.

!

Before Takuma could even prepare himself, Yuuichi took him into his arms and hugged him strongly.

"S-senpai?" Takuma asked, startled.

"I can't," Yuuichi whispered.

"Can't what?"

"I just can't stand it any longer!" He held Takuma tighter, pulling him closer. "I'm always so calm and collected and can usually control myself and my thoughts. I'm going crazy, and I don't know what to do anymore!"

Takuma was speechless. He didn't know what there was to say, regardless.

"Every damn time that idiot Mahiro is around, I get so frustrated I think I might lose my mind! He makes you laugh and you're always smiling when you're around him!"

"Wh-what are you saying?" Takuma finally choked out.

Yuuichi began shaking. "I'm… Jealous. Because I…"

Yuuichi whispered the word so low, that Takuma couldn't catch all of it. "….ki"

"Huh?"

"Suki desu! I love you, Takuma! I have for a long time now!"

Takuma, still in Yuuichi's strong arms, was shocked. He had no idea. He started to realize his heart was racing; it felt very tight. He knew this feeling, though. It was no different than the feeling he always got when they were together.

"Yuuichi-sen-" Takuma started to say. His words were interrupted by Yuuichi, who suddenly released him and pushed him away as he stood up.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a fool. I should be in better control of myself instead of throwing my own selfish feelings at you. I don't want to ruin our friendship." As he finished, he started to walk away; he didn't want to face Takuma after that. He couldn't believe himself. He wanted to curl up into a ball and die.

Before he could take another step, though, he was stopped by a tug on his sleeve.

"Huh?" Yuuichi thought. "He can't be… Is he…?"

"…. Don't go," Takuma whispered.

"Huh?" It was Yuuichi's turn to be surprised.

Takuma grabbed Yuuichi's wrist and pulled hard, bringing him into his warm embrace. He looked down and stared into Yuuichi's flushed, surprised face.

"Give me your hand."

Yuuichi shot Takuma a confused look.

"Give it to me," he coaxed.

Yuuichi reluctantly placed his hand in Takuma's.

Taking hold of it gently, he said, "I need your help in figuring something out. You always were the smart one, after all." He was grinning slyly.

Takuma took Yuuichi's hand and placed it on his chest, over his heart.

"You know what this is, right?" he asked.

"H-ha… hai." Yuuichi could feel Takuma's heart racing under his skin.

"You're smart enough to understand what this means, right?" Takuma asked; a slight blush creeping up onto his cheeks. He looked down at Yuuichi's bright red face; his eyes were wide with shock. Takuma realized then, that this weird, no, this warm, happy feeling he always got from being with Yuuichi wasn't anything a normal friendship could make him feel. It was so much more than that.

He loosened his grip on Yuuichi's hand a bit. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders; like the mystery had been solved. He didn't need to worry anymore. With this realization he leaned forward slowly, placing his lips at Yuuichi's ear.

Takuma's warm breath tickled and Yuuichi twitched a bit. He couldn't believe it. Yuuichi heard Takuma whisper the sweetest word; the one he had only dreamed he'd ever hear.

"Suki."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mahiro had left before his friends in a rush thinking they would be right behind him. When he turned around, however, he realized this wasn't the case. Where could they be? A sudden wave of emotion came over gun when he realized they had never left the rooftop.

Driven by fear and anger, Mahiro headed back up to the roof. His blood was boiling. They were alone on the roof. This was something he could not allow.

When he reached the door, he peaked through the window to confirm his fears. He was right. He couldn't believe just how right he had been. There they were.

"No! I must be hallucinating," he thought, shaking his head. There was no way Takuma could possibly be holding Yuuichi like that. And what's with that expression? Mahiro had never seen Takuma make a face like that before.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He cracked open the door, ready to confront them when he heard Takuma say the one word to Yuuichi that he had hoped to hear Takuma say to him.

"Suki, ka? Takuma loves Yuuichi?" Mahiro thought his heart would be ripped into pieces. His whole body was shaking from both the anger and the sadness he could now no longer control. He couldn't function; he could feel his mind going blank and his feet begin to move on their own. The next thing he knew, he was running away. He ran straight out of the school with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Oomi, the fifth and oldest of the guardians, spent most of his time at home, reading, tending the garden and practicing oil paintings and writing Kanji.

"It's so peaceful when everyone is at school; no arguing or drama. Then again, they are all teenage boys," he said to himself with a chuckle. He looked up at the sky and pulled a stray lock of hair from his face and tucked it behind his ear. His long hair shone beautifully in the sunlight.

Looking pensively at the clouds, he started thinking to himself, "I hope this thing with Takuma, Yuuichi, and Mahiro resolves itself soon. It's tiring for all of us. Even if Takuma were interested in guys, at least one of them is going to end up with his heart broken." He sighed lightly. "Well what can you do? I'll just blame it on the folly of youth."  
"Well, I think I'll go inside and make some tea," he said aloud as he turned to walk inside.

The moment he took a step to go in, he heard sounds of passage. His senses heightened at the sound of someone approaching; his guardian side taking over almost completely until he saw who it was that was running toward him. It was Mahiro.

Oomi relaxed a bit until he realized something was wrong. Mahiro was running with his head down and his face hidden. Oomi walked to the gate of the garden and tried to call out to him.

"Mahir-," he started, but was unable to finish as Mahiro launched himself into Oomi's arms. Mahiro's arms wrapped tighter and tighter around Oomi's waist and Oomi was in total shock. Mahiro had never been the type to hug anyone; not even his closest friends. Oomi slowly placed his hand on the top of Mahiro's head.

"Mahiro?" He asked in a calm voice. "Why aren't you in school? Are you not feeling well? Mahiro?

Mahiro didn't move; he didn't lift his head up, either. He just kept hugging Oomi harder and it was really starting to worry him.

"Mahiro, look at me, please. Did you hurt yourself? Is that why you don't want to show me your face? I can't help you unless you look me in the eyes and tell me what's wrong," he said, his voice full of anguish. He couldn't stand to see anyone in his "family" in such pain.

Finally, Mahiro slowly raised his head as one tear fell from his cheek and landed on Oomi's hand. He felt the moisture and it made him feel a mix of worry and confusion.

Mahiro looked up at the tall, green haired guardian and finally spoke.

"T- Taku… ma," was all he could get out between broken sobs.

Oomi knew enough of their situation to understand exactly what had happened.

He took Mahiro by the hand and led him inside to his bedroom. Once Mahiro was seated on the bed, Oomi left the room to get him some tea.

"Here, drink up," Oomi said. He tried to hand him a cup when he returned, but Mahiro wouldn't take it. He didn't even raise his eyes. Mahiro did nothing but stare at the floor.

Oomi rubbed his temples to help calm himself. He was starting to get really frustrated over the fact that nothing he could do would help Mahiro's pained heart.

"This is even worse than I thought it would be. I knew someone would be hurt, but not like this. Mahiro is totally broken," Oomi thought, spacing out a bit. "He must have loved Takuma with all his heart and soul." He let out a small sigh and frowned in his frustration.

"How can I fix this? How can I help him?" he wondered to himself. He was getting desperate, lost in his reverie, until he heard a small sound. What was that? He looked around for the source and stopped when his eyes came to rest on Mahiro's face.

"Is… is he crying?" He thought helplessly. Oomi's began to feel a real pain in his heart. He knew that no matter what he did, nothing would help Mahiro.

As Oomi sat there thinking, Mahiro stood up to leave. He didn't want Oomi to see his tears again.

Oomi caught his sleeve before he could get farther than the bedroom wall. Mahiro leaned against it, with his head down, trying to hide his tears.

Oomi placed a hand gently on Mahiro's wet cheek and spoke in a sweet voice, "Mahiro, please. Why are you holding back? I understand that this pain is huge." He placed his other hand over his own pained heart and continued. "Please, tell me. Isn't there anything I can do for you? Just let it all out." He said taking the hand from his heart and placing it on Mahiro's shoulder.

Mahiro just stood there with his head down and Oomi was getting frustrated again. He squeezed his shoulder a little harder than he meant to.

"Look me in the eye, Mahiro. Mahiro?"

He didn't move. It took everything he had not to cry out from the agony that he felt would end his life at any moment. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't speak; couldn't move. He didn't want to worry Oomi, but he couldn't do anything in his current state.

Mahiro was brought back to reality when Oomi slammed his hands against the wall, one on either side of Mahiro's head. He was leaning over Mahiro and had a deadly serious look on his face.

"Listen! I want to help you, Mahiro, and in order for me to do that, I need you to talk to me."

Mahiro finally lifted his head and said, "I just… want… to forget."

As Mahiro finished speaking, he tried to walk away when Oomi suddenly grabbed both his wrists and held them high above Mahiro's head, keeping them secure against the wall.

"O-Oomi?" Mahiro couldn't hide the confusion and worry in his voice.

All he answered in a gentle voice was." I will make you forget."

The next thing Mahiro knew, Oomi had place his mouth on Mahiro's and was kissing him.

"Mmm- Ommm-!" Mahiro tried to call out Oomi's name, but he was starting to melt from the gentle feeling of Oomi's tongue dancing inside his mouth.

Oomi paused for only a short second.

"Please, you don't have to hold anything back."

Finally, Mahiro could no longer hold it in. He let the tears fall as they would and the true degree of his pain showed on his face. Oomi smiled gently and started kissing Mahiro in earnest; a little rough, but with warm and loving feelings.

As Mahiro place his arms around Oomi's neck, Oomi brought his arms around Mahiro's back and wrapped one around each of his thighs. He lifted him up and wrapped each leg around his own waist, using the wall for support. Oomi didn't even miss a beat.

As he continued the passionate kiss, Oomi carried Mahiro to his bed. He laid Mahiro down and straddled him, on his hands and knees, continuing the seemingly never ending kiss. Mahiro didn't resist at all; the only thing he wanted was to forget his sadness and make the tears stop.

As Oomi started to take off Mahiro's clothes, starting with his pants, Mahiro reached for the obi on Oomi's yukata and pulled it off.

Oomi's hand then curved around Mahiro's elbow, moving slowly down his arm, across his ribs and over his waist, tracing along his hip and down his leg, around his knee. Oomi paused there, his hand curling around Mahiro's calf. Then he pulled Mahiro's leg up suddenly hitching it around his hip.

"I told you, didn't I? Don't hold anything back, Mahiro," Oomi whispered in a low, sexy voice. His smile was warm and gentle, and it nearly made Mahiro faint.


End file.
